1. Field
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the present disclosure relate to semiconductor compound structures and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor compound structures and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor compound structures using graphene or carbon nanotubes, and semiconductor devices including the semiconductor compound structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
When light emitting devices are fabricated using a sapphire substrate or a silicon substrate, fabrication costs increase. To address the above problem, fabrication of light emitting devices by using an amorphous substrate such as a glass substrate has been tried. However, it is difficult to epitaxially grow a group III-V semiconductor compound such as gallium nitride (GaN) on the amorphous substrate.